The creation of Chiller
by silblaze
Summary: this is about one of my chars that controlsl blood chiller the wolf. read and vew his creation in the sonic univers


**CHILLERS CREATION**

In a old town in a dessert a yellow wolf was standing in the middle of the town. He was in a black cowboy hat jeans and a black trench coat. He was not wearing a shirt but every one could see was skinny a bit. With ever breath he took his ribs could be scene a tiny bit. He glared out into the desert as demons started to run towards the town. He opened the trench coat and took out a small bottle with a red liquid. He opened it and the sent of blood was now in the air. He took a big smell of it "mmmm I love the smell of blood in the morning. Now to kill some demons" he said to him self confident. He poured the blood on the ground. The blood suddenly went to his feet and diapers. The wolf grinned and looked at the demons. He concentrated on using the blood in him now as a weapon. He threw is hands out and blood spikes shot from them hitting some demons. "still coming hu sorry demons but no one attacks this village not as long as chiller is here" he said out loud. And stopped his foot o the ground a wall made of blood appeared in front of the demons. The demons stopped and looked up. blood spikes suddenly append on the wall and the demons jumped back. They watched the blood wall and chiller threw his hands down. The wall slammed onto the demons killing the rest of them. "YEA THAT'S HOW I ROLL DEMONS". Suddenly mobians from the houses in the town ran out and went over to chiller. The yellow wolf rubbed the back of his neck but looked around above the crowd of people. He then saw what he was looking for. A small wolf who looked like chiller was running around the people. Chiller ran over to the young boy wolf ad picked him up. "hey little bro what did you think of your big bro out their hu" he said tot eh young wolf ahs he put him on this shoulder. The small wolf clapped "YOU WERE TOTAL AWSOME CHILLER" the wolf screamed. Chiller rubbed the back of his neck again. "sop it Brian your embracing me heheh" chiller said to his little brother. "BUT STILL YOU ROCK BRO" Brian said hugging his brothers head. The mobians cheered for chiller as he left to his house. Latter that night Chiller was empting the cabinet full of blood. Hoping he was not wakening his brother. "what are you doing?" a little voice said to Chiller. He looked over to see his brother in his pajamas. "…Brian….im…im leaving….." chiller said. "this town doesn't need my protection any more and I heard about a evil being called virus..hes calming to the beta of the ultimate life form. And im going to kill him" he said. "but-but-but brother what about me" Brian sad starting to cry a bit. Chiller took a deep breath "easy I called the original freedom fighters and asked for some one to watch you they are sending rouge ill be back in about 4 weeks top bro" he said. Chiller felt Brian grab his leg. "no don't go pleas" he begged. "im sorry but I wont let evil exist in this world ill be back I promises" he said. He took his brother off his leg and gave him a tight hug. He kissed his head and put him down. "you're a big boy you know how to make cereal rouge will be here tomorrow ok if she's not here in the morning then make some cereal the box is in reach for you good bye" chiller said as he closed the door. The five year old wolf stated crying hoping his brother would come back in. he never came back in. the last thing he heard was the sound of a motor cycle. Brian opened to door just as his brother was out of the town. He ran after his brother but the villagers of the town were trying to keep him away knowing it was too dangers.

It took chiller 2 weeks to get to the city. Station square the latest place virus has attacked. Chiller looked around he had to watch out for blood if he got to much will never see his brother again. He heard a gun shot and got off his bike. Chiller ran in the direction of the gun fire. Once he was at the place his bike became regular blood again. He looked and saw a bank being robbed. Chiller was ready to fight. He ran to the building and he stopped and looked at the ground. Blood was going into his body. A scared expression was on his face. He could not move his body but he to try. He did not succeed. Once the blood was In him he heard a dark voice in his head. "let me take control" the voice said. He knew he could not have even a single drop of blood in him now. He ran to the building and saw the robber and started to shot large amounts of blood bullets at him until he dropped dead. As chiller was leaving a small drop of blood landed on the ground and went straight to his feet. The officers watched chiller come out of the building. The blood reached Chillers feet and went into him. Chiller grabbed his head in pain and felt his body changing, he looked at the officers and grinned evilly and started to attack them with blood. The officers started to shot back. Gun and blood flew every were. Chiller used the blood as shielding and got up close to the officers. The made a blade out of blood on his arm. He then sliced half of the officers up. blood sprayed all over the buildings. He laughed evilly as he felt more blood come to him. "chiller is no longer in controller now I am. The power has gotten to him and im freed" he said in a dark voice. He looked around and saw a bunch of swat officers ready to shot him. "pathetic" he said. He put his hand out and threw it up. blood spikes started to rise out of the ground and went threw their feet. The swat officers screamed in pain and looked in front of them as a spiked wall made of blood appeared in front of them. The swat officers struggled to get freed. the wall suddenly went forward. It got the officers as the screamed in pain. Suddenly a nothing spiked wall made of blood appeared. The two walls smashed into each other killing the swat officers. The blood went back to chiller and chiller ran into a ally to hide. In his mind he was screaming knowing he could no longer go back to his town. He was now evil. He killed innocent people. He was now evil and he knew it as long as the voice was taking control he was doomed. His ribs were now always visible threw his fur and he was always week. The moment he got blood he was evil. But the one thing he regretted the most was he let his little brother the only member of his family left down.

The end


End file.
